Zombie Princess
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: Just a random one-shot with ROH's Zombie Princess himself Jimmy Jacobs.


"I'm Jimmy Jacobs, your Zombie Princess." I cheered the man on in front of me. I don't know what it was about him. I loved the red chunk in his hair. He wore eyeliner. But many guys did. He wore a skirt to the ring. To me that set him apart from the rest. He wasn't afraid to show his feminine side off. He stood out from the rest. The first time I saw him I knew there was something special about him. Then he pulled out his spike and stabbed his opponent with it. What wasn't to love about him? Jimmy Jacobs the wrestler was a freak with the spike and biting people but Chris Scobille was the complete opposite. You would never know they are the same person. "I'm here for one reason and one reason alone."

"Jimmy you gonna explain why you turned your back on me last week?" Kevin Steen asked walking to the ring. The ROH World Championship slung over his shoulder.

"Did you think I was gonna stay hid in your shadow well you ate up the fame and I got nothing?"

"I thought we were in this together?"

"You thought wrong." Jimmy said dropping his mic and attacking Kevin. Security guys rushed to the ring pulling them apart.

"You guys wanna fight then you got it. Kevin Steen vs Jimmy Jacobs for the Ring Of Honor World Championship." Jim Cornette said walking out.

**No DQ match**

Jacobs tossed chairs into the ring. Jacobs sat Steen in a chair in the aisle and did a running dive off the top on to Steen.

Jacobs tried to nail Steen with a chair but Steen ducked. They battled over it and Steen pulled Jacobs towards it. Steen hit a cannonball in the corner. Steen plowed Jacobs into the barricade. They brawled all over the aisle. Steen climbed atop the rail but was grabbed and slammed hard by Jacobs. Steen came back to ram Jacobs into a ring post, then followed up with a steel chair. He pulled a piece of the barricade out and slammed Jacobs on it. Steen nailed him with another chair. They continued waging war on each other by the stage.

They brawled back to the ring, where Jacobs covered Steen for a two count. Jacobs began beating Steen's head into the chairs on the mat. He set up a table on the floor. He attempted to suplex Jacobs out of the ring onto the table but Steen blocked it and dragged him into the ring. He tried to powerbomb Jacobs outside but Jacobs escapes. He dropped down when Jacobs charged, sending him over the top to the floor. He then powerbombed Jacobs on the apron and did it again on a second side of the ring.

He tries to powerbomb him off the apron onto the table but Jacobs landed on his feet. They battled on the apron. Jacobs speared Steen through the ropes through the table. Back in the ring, Jacobs went for a Contra Code off the ropes onto some chairs but Steen caught him and sent him into the chairs for a two count. Steen ascended to the top rope. Steen nailed a Swanton but Jacobs gets his knee up.

Jacobs pulled out the spike. He charged and missed stabbing the turnbuckle. Steen nailed the F5 but was too tired to make the cover. He finally went for it, but changed his mind and set up a chair in the middle of the ring. He sets the chairs back to back and goes for an F5 onto the chairs. Jacobs fights out, grabbed the spike and stabbed Steen, who was busted open. Jacobs hit the Contra Code getting the pin and the win.

Jimmy clutched the title to his chest falling to his knees and staring at the title. I smiled cheering and screaming for him. He got up going up top holding the title over his head. He headed to the back as everyone started to leave. I sat back in my chair. Watching as they started to clean up the place.

"How was the show Angie?" I smiled looking up to see Chris walking up taking the seat next to me his hair slicked backed, the title around his waist.

"Ah you know it was ok." I told him keeping a straight face.

"You know how it goes."

"Hmm I wouldn't as I'm not a wrestler. But you got yourself a nice new shiny belt there." I said running my hand over the face of the belt. His face brightened up even more. "Congrats."

"You know how I do." He said cocky. "Thanks means a lot to finally have this title."

"Hmm yes I do. And why don't we get outta here and celebrate the way a newly crowned champ should?" I told him getting up. "And you're gonna make an awesome champ. The best champ yet in Ring of Honor."

"Someone thinks highly of me." He smirked looking at me. "But then I now why." I smirked looking at him. "I like the way you think babe." He got up slinging his arm over my shoulder. The car ride back to the hotel was filled with small sexual touches and teasing. By the time the hotel door closed I was pressed up against it his lips against my neck. I raked my hands down his back pulling his shirt up and over his head tossing it off to the side. We made our way to the bed leaving a trail of clothes along the way. Just they way our bodies craved each other was magic. Our bodies moved together making music. We laid there together in the after glow enjoying the moment. I lazy traced shapes on his stomach. I smiled he was a freak in the ring, a huge freak in bed but a very wonderful man. I was lucky to be able to call him mine.

_**A/N: For everyone that has saw the match in this story know that's not the real outcome, I just couldn't be bothered to write a match out so I used this one to change it around. I owe nothing except for the plot and my oc. And I'm sorry for any mistakes found through out this!**_


End file.
